Forum:Userboxes
How about making templates about the user's residence? (i.e. England, America, Canada etc.) If you agreed with this opinion or whatever you call it, I'll make the template. Plus, how about making Project page that contains userboxes. Like a Userbox Directory or something. Hmm... good idea. I agree with the first one. The second one, userboxes... erm.... I don't really know. But the first idea is a sure win! ----Alex001 10:03, 27 February 2009 (UTC) The second one is like on Wikipedia's. Look in here and here. Definately, abosoloutly NO!!! I do not want this wiki to be like the CPW. Besides, we dont need them anyways. That isnt what the wiki is about! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 20:35, 27 February 2009 (UTC) If it could be like, "THIS USER IS A MABEL-HATER", or something related to the CPFW, then we say YES, or just agree. ----Alex001 15:08, 28 February 2009 (UTC) somehow... all of you are so smart. I, am just a large talk box. :Thats a brilliant idea, Alex! And instead of "This User is From Ireland" templates, Hows 'bout "This user is from Freezeland"? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 18:18, 28 February 2009 (UTC) How about, I'll go back where I came from so that there's no problems. Since, you already have Triskelle3, what's the use of me in here? It's better for me to go back and not remember this wiki, again. Good idea, no? [[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 09:34, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I don't like userboxes, knowing most of our users would just get out of hand and start convincing them to work more on their user page versus anything beneficial to our wiki. We don't need language boxes since this is all English, and I see nothing that would help us on any level beyond superficial. If we did have this, everything would just get out of hand so I think we should get rid of them. It seems that the main concern here is the implementation of userboxes detracts users from the main focus of the site ― editing articles ― and leads them to spend more time and energy on embellishing their userpages. In Wookieepedia, these templates have to be approved by the voting community before they can be used. This could be the case here, so that we curtail userboxes such as "This user likes rainbows and flowers" or "This user types quickly." Those are the kind of boxes used by those with loads of time on their hands. I don't think that seems to be the case here. Most users spend their time making signifigant edits, I wouldnt like to see us lose them to their user pages. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 22:09, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I don't think we need too many userboxes. This is fanon, so we don't have to be concerned about the real game ''at all. I propose that we have a few userboxes, but not too many, for the same reasons Triskelle posted above. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:58, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Good Idea Trisk! ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 07:28, 19 April 2009 (UTC) We would ave to trim down the User Policy a bit if it is passed. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 22:31, 22 May 2009 (UTC) (Sorry if it's late to post here...)Yes, I also agree with Triskelle --Chub777 07:47, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Post Your Opinion Here! I don't think we should have userboxes, save a few, which are all approved by the community. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 22:32, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Here's an idea: You know how all mainspace talk pages are Role Play? What about turning the Mainspace Talk pages into some sort of user-page/profile and messaging center FOR the character, thus expanding the role play? We don't use the role play enough. Talk pages listed as Role Play zones have sat empty for a LONG time. For instance, on Talk:Mabel, you could write a profile of her likes and dislikes, a biography, maybe a resume or credintial, whatever a real forum profile would be. Things like favorite place to go (in universe), ect. simple, and small userboxes such as "This character does not like (character)", "this character is in the MMK", "this characyer'sfavorite {x} is {y}", "this character doesn't like you", ect. Instead of having we, the real world people of the CPFW wasting our time on User pages, how about furthering the Role Play and interaction amongst articles with Profile pages instead? You could even make a tiny little box that says "view this character's profile at (link to talk page), and pretend from there? --† [[User:TurtleShroom|कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! †]] 22:37, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Excellent idea! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 22:38, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Ditto as above! That's a really awesome idea. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 09:31, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Okay... I agree. But the information has to come from the main article. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 13:32, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ---- "Definately, abosoloutly NO!!! I do not want this wiki to be like the CPW. Besides, we dont need them anyways. That isnt what the wiki is about!" agree w/ that statement. CPW has templates for almost everything under the sun. "this user likes this, this user's best friend is this person" i swear, an average CPW userpage has about 20+ un-needed, newbish templates on there. its like their wiki is more of a template factory than more about the articles. i know userpages are more about the articles as well, everyone whose been there knows that. as 4 TS's statement, dunno if that would be needed; most of the info on a character is on their main article. BugzyTalk 14:11, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I don't mind, really. If you had other users that spoke the same first language as you, it would be better to communicate like that! My first language wasn't English, but I don't think anyone that speaks my first language is here. And I don't like the CPW, that's why I quit there, and I don't want the CPFW to become more like that. But it would be more resourceful and helpful. It would be easier for other users to get to know you in just some templates! See? Even my green blob dancer agrees ----> -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 10:40, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Look, what's wrong with Userboxes? as long as their not completely dumb (this User types fast) they can be quite useful. I'm a Christian. UserA is, say, an Atheist. If I was to start talking to him about the bible, or how much Jesus loves us etc. he could be very annoyed if he was a very passionate atheist. Or vice versa, he might say to me how dumb he thinks Communion is and that might start a flame war. So their very useful. But I think the idea of a Template Center, where Templates are accepted or rejected if their too dumb. Unfortunately that would be slow. How about a Userbox Deletion Center, where people report Userboxes they think waste time and we vote on it.--N⊘tAnEditor 12:36, 26 July 2009 (UTC)